La Clé, le Vieux Barbu et le Verrou d'argent
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Parce que les objets aussi ont leur histoire, et qu'on devrait les laisser la raconter plus souvent.


**La Clé, le Vieux Barbu et le Verrou d'argent**

 **NdA :** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Verrou » en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer :** Cet univers appartient à J. K. Rowling (au cas où vous ne vous en douteriez pas).

Une mission. Après tant d'années à noircir sur un trousseau au fond d'un placard, voilà que soudain le vieux barbu décide de me ressortir. Un rapide coup de baguette me rend mon lustre d'antan puis il me porte jusque dans la salle des sous-sols où mon autre moitié prenait la poussière toutes ces années.

Mon cher verrou. Le temps a beaucoup noirci son teint argenté autrefois si magnifique, à lui aussi.

Un autre homme a rejoint le barbu. Il porte dans ses bras un impressionnant tas d'autres clés – en cuivre et en fer pour la plupart. La populace.

« Alors, Nicolas, que penses-tu de mon installation ? Demande le barbu.

– Plutôt impressionnante. J'aime beaucoup le jeu d'échec. Minerva s'est surpassée. Mais il manque quelque chose à mon avis. La dernière salle a… un goût d'inachevé, je trouve.

– Ah oui. En fait, j'ai pensé à quelque chose pour la salle finale, mais je préférerai que nous en discutions en privé. Voici Filius. »

Un homme-nain arrive, avec un air surexcité et des étincelles au bout de sa baguette. Pas très rassurant. D'un geste désinvolte, il nettoie mon verrou. Peut-être est-il tout à fait fréquentable finalement…

« Je suis prêt, Albus ! Et je constate que nous avons plus qu'assez de clés ! C'est celle-ci qui ouvre la porte, n'est-ce pas ? Il vaudrait mieux commencer par elle. »

Comment ? Qu'ouï-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ?

Un instant plus tard, je flotte dans les airs. Pourtant, le vieux barbu m'a lâchée. Je vole. J'ai des ailes.

Pendant que les trois hommes transforment les autres clés, je profite de cette nouvelle liberté pour explorer la salle et saluer ma moitié. Il m'apprend que plusieurs humains ont fait de nombreux aller-retours ces derniers jours. Apparemment, ces vieilles pièces vont désormais servir à protéger un précieux artefact.

Un bruit de pétard interrompt nos retrouvailles. Je me retourne et constate que de la fumée sort du bout de la baguette du vieux barbu. Pas besoin de chercher le coupable bien longtemps.

« Votre attention, s'il-vous plaît, mesdemoiselles clés. Je souhaiterais vous informer de votre mission. » Déclare-t-il.

Une mission. Et probablement importante d'après Verrou.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, personne à l'exception de Nicolas et de moi-même n'a le droit de franchir cette porte. Si quelqu'un arrive jusqu'à cette salle, la clé d'argent doit tout faire pour lui échapper afin que la porte ne puisse être ouverte. Vous autres clés devrez l'aider dans cette tache en attaquant le ou les intrus. Merci. »

o0oOo0o

Après quelques jours, l'excitation est bien redescendue. Personne n'est venu, à part le vieux barbu qui passe de temps en temps et ne nous accorde pas un regard. Aucune course-poursuite héroïque, et la liberté perd de sa saveur lorsqu'elle est limitée à une unique pièce sombre.

o0oOo0o

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous tournons en rond dans cette salle. Ma seule consolation est que cela est encore très nettement préférable au placard.

C'est sans doute cette monotonie qui a limé nos réflexes.

L'homme au turban est entré soudainement, et m'a rapidement attrapée. Les autres clés ont aussi mis du temps à réagir. Elles n'ont commencé à l'attaquer qu'après, alors qu'il volait vers la porte.

Je sais bien qu'elles tentaient juste d'accomplir leur mission. Mais je continue de croire qu'il aurait fait preuve de davantage de délicatesse envers moi si elles n'avaient pas été aussi agressives. Une de mes ailes est tordue maintenant.

Et le pire, c'est que l'homme au turban ne volait pas très bien.

o0oOo0o

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois jeunes sorciers rentrent dans la salle. Pourquoi les ennuis doivent-ils _toujours_ s'enchaîner ? Je dois _encore_ fuir, alors que j'ai une aile tordue ?

Je tiens à dire que j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais ce gosse balafré vole beaucoup mieux que l'homme au turban. Et ces idiotes de clés sont visiblement incapables de réaliser une attaque raisonnée dès qu'il y a plus d'un intrus.

En une journée, j'ai échoué deux fois dans la première mission de ma vie. Pathétique.

Au moins, le gosse ne m'a pas tordu l'autre aile. Je peux toujours voler librement.


End file.
